Yes
by lildm30
Summary: Percy and Annabeth gon' get married. Check it!


**A/N: **I've been inspired by **bolipoke **to write a proposal fic. So I will. This story is much better when you're listening to the actual song.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PJO by Rick Riordan, "I Wanna Be Loved" by Eric Benet, or holy matrimony, which belongs to God (if you believe in someone else, forget you read that. Idc.). You know.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Quick Background Knowledge: **The only OC's in this will be Nikki and Q. For a better understanding of them, read the info in my story Mixed Up. Percy, Annabeth, Nikki and Q are all 21. Thalia is still 15 and Grover is 42 in satyr years. After the war against the Titans, Percy became the god of waves. Annabeth is now the goddess of creativity (lame, I know, but I couldn't think of anything). Thalia chose to stay a Huntress. Grover chose to keep protecting the wild and is on that board that Silenus 'nem were on. Nikki is the goddess of song (not music, only songs with lyrics), Q is the god of dance, and together they are the gods of celebration. They were married at 18. Percabeth is dating. Luke is now "Luke who?". Jea. They all live on Olympus, but they spend a lot of time at Camp Half-Blood or roaming New York.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Third Person POV.

"Hey, Nikki!" Percy called, walking into the never ending party that was her and Q's house. She walked out of the kitchen to see who it was.

"Whassup, Percy?" she greeted him. "Q's checkin' out somebody's sweet sixteen. He'll be back…when they can dance." She began to laugh while Percy stood around awkwardly, not getting the joke. "Oh, my bad. Its an insider. So, you gon' wait on him?"

Happy to finally get to the point, he answered before she could start back up. "Actually, I needed to ask you about something… if a god needs a favor from another god, does he have to ask formally, like we had to at Camp?"

She thought about it for a moment before shrugging and walking across the room to straighten something. "No, I'm pretty sure they just ask. Why? Who do you need?"

"I kinda need a favor from you."

He immediately had her full attention. She turned and began to walk back across the room. "Elaborate."

He sighed and braced himself for the screaming. "There's this song Annabeth really likes…"

"Yes," she said, urging him to continue.

"And I want to sing it to her…"

"Because…" A smile was beginning to form on her face.

" Because I think that it would be really romantic…when I propose to her."

There was a moment of silence…and then it came. "AwwwwwwwbreathAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Now, any woman screaming at the top of her lungs is painful, even if she is screaming out of pure joy. But when this woman controls music, she also happens to have the lungs of life. There was enough power in her voice to break windows. However, their windows were magically reinforced, so Percy just flew into the wall, unable to defend himself.

She finally stopped. "Percy," she said, not at all out of breath, "this brings me joy. Of course I'll help you! So how exactly will you do it?" They sat in her house for a while planning. When Q came back, he helped as well. He couldn't wait for that night.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Percy's POV.

Annabeth and I had a date that night. We went to Lupa, an Italian restaurant in New York City. She was talking to me about…something. I'm not sure. I was too nervous to really listen to her. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Annabeth, can I say something?"

She looked a little annoyed, making me more nervous. "Did you really need to interrupt me?"

I looked over her shoulder at Nikki, hiding with Q, Apollo, and one of his sons as planned. She nodded encouragingly. I nodded back and stood, pulling Annabeth up with me.

She looked confused. "What-" she began. Right then, the music started, and I began to sing.

"_Love once left me cold and gray._

_I had almost reached heaven, just to feel it slip away._

_But life's too short to waste away_

_Being scared to take chances, or so I've heard wise men say."_

The guys at Nikki's table stood up and began to sing the background. Her eyes didn't leave mine.

"_(I wanna be loved)Faithful and true_

_(I wanna be loved)Ten million lifetimes with you_

_(I wanna be loved)And after all I've been through_

_I'll let my heart take it's chances, just to be loved by you."_

I took the box out of my pocket while Q took over the main part of the song.

"_Taste, touch, hear, see, feel me now girl"_

"A-annabeth," I began, a slight quiver in my voice.

"_And you'll know I'm so readyTo exchange lifelong vows, yes I am"_

"We've been through a lot, and it hasn't always been easy. In fact, it hasn't ever been easy."

"'_Cause (now) now (you've) you've (shown) shown (me) the gods have smiled,"_

"But having you around, knowing you were there for me, always made everything so much easier."

"_On this chance and this moment,For this I've prayed all my life."_ "I love you, Wise Girl."

"_(I wanna be loved)Faithful and true,"_

I got down on one knee.

"_(I wanna be loved)Ten million lifetimes with you."_

"So, Annabeth Chase…"

_(I wanna be loved)And after all I've been throughI'll let my heart take it's chances, just to be loved by you."_

"Will you marry me?" Annabeth was crying. Good gods. She's even beautiful crying. I silently begged Hera and Aphrodite that she'd say yes. Apparently Hera wasn't holding grudges.

"Yes, Percy," she said, almost whispered. "I'd love to marry you." She threw her arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist.

As planned, all of our close friends then stood up and clapped. They were scattered around the restaurant, so people around them began to clap as well, resulting in a standing ovation from the entire restaurant. I mentally thanked Nikki for the idea.

We received several different forms of congratulations, including one "Coolie!" from Nikki's mom, the goddess of love songs. I got a few dirty looks from a certain goddess of wisdom…but I honestly couldn't have cared less. I was just happy beyond belief. I went to sleep with only one thought on my mind:

_She said yes._

**A/N: **Alright, so…let me know what you thought of that. I'll update I Miss You and Mixed Up on 8/19/08. Look on Tuesday. If it matters. Review, y'all!


End file.
